bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna
Yuna is the rookie Toa Recla of Lightning on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life At some point Yuna became a Toa and traveled to Recla Nui for training. [[VX|''VX]] During the year 999 A.G.C., Yuna arrived on Recla Nui with two other rookies, Gerat and Eiros. The three of them began to train under the instructors, Ilos, Leros, and Zera. During one of their training sessions against Zera, Gerat went down, prompting Yuna to reveal herself and attack, believing that she would win against Zera's Water powers with her Lightning powers. Zera proved her wrong and took her down with her power, only for Yuna to attack again and be debilitated by her own powers after having been drenched. Leros and Ilos arrived, with Leros taking over. Yuna immediately tried to defeat him, but one punch took her down after he parried her strike. When it was Ilos's turn, Eiros immediately threw a fireball into the gas that the Toa of Brimstone had created, accidentally detonating it, and defeating all three rookies with his own attack, giving Ilos the victory. Yuna began to argue with Gerat and Eiros, claiming that she would fight alone next time and thereby move ahead of them, finding more success on her own. Eiros interrupted, showing that the three instructors, despite their competitive nature, were getting along together and even acting friendly. Yuna, Gerat, and Eiros decided to be friends with each other as well, not just rivals. They thought about joining the same team, after their training ended, and bumped fists. The next day Yuna and the others arrived as Eiros fought an X-Force empowered Junker named Drachius, but the others didn't do anything. She attempted to stop Drachius's Lightning attacks with her own by draining his, but her endeavor was met with mixed results. Yuna tried to attack another Junker who intervened with Eiros's attack, Seriun. As soon as her Lightning neared him however, it vanished as a result of being negated. Seriun and Monsth then began to pull out, so Gerat tried to attack, but was struck down by Monsth. When a primal screech was heard, Leros checked the area, and then the others left, leaving Eiros behind to fight. Ilos split the team up, sending Yuna with Leros. They soon fought against the X-Rahi, Rama, but were taken down. Yuna along with the others questioned Ilos about how he knew of the X-Force, which he explained, and also gave the basics on what it was. The group then went back into battle, with Yuna trying to use her Begasu to take control of the Rahi. She didn't count on all three of them being affected at once, nor their minds overpowering hers, making her fall under their control. She fought her fellow Toa, taking down Zera with her Lightning powers, and then dueling the others as the conflict went on. Ilos eventually took her own, using his gases to knock her out, and hoping that the control would be broken when she awoke, as the Rahi were driven away. Yuna later awoke with the others in the village after Ilos told Eiros about Toa becoming weapons. A few days later, Yuna began hunting down the X-Rahkshi, Gelt, when she ran into the Ota-Matoran Perto. She told Perto about how she was searching for Gelt. Perto scolded her for playing around like this, instead of training to become a proper Toa. After Perto left, she soon ran into Wolf and quickly realized not to use her Begasu, instead trying to fight the X-Rahi, though he proved too strong for her skills. She was defeated, only to be saved by a timely intervention from Leros, who repelled the Rahi's attack. He began to scold her for not being able to hold her own. She told him about how she always fought using the same strategy, which had never let her down in the past. He scolded her for not being able to adapt, and warned her to do better in the future, or her career as a Toa would end with her as another casualty of the island. As she was going off on her own, Yuna encountered Wolf yet again and fought him once more, and she was still unable to defeat him. She tried to adapt as Leros had told her, but in the end couldn't break her old habits, and fought as she always had, in a vain attempt to defeat Wolf. She was saved when the X-Toa arrived and scared off Wolf, though the X-Toa then mysteriously vanished. Later that day, Yuna and the other Toa met up under Ilos, who told them that they shouldn't be on the island anymore, not with the X-Force problem. The rookies stated that they felt it was their job to remain and help with the situation. Ilos allowed them to do as they wished, but told them that they would have to undergo new training, with one of the experienced Toa, every day on a different skill. Leros questioned Yuna to see if she had improved her skills, but when she said she hadn't, he became angry with her, claiming that she would be his first student to learn technique, or else she wouldn't be qualified as a Toa. The groups began to argue amongst each other, when reports of a Rahi attack came in. Gerat raced off ahead, defeating the threat of Jaga and Rama on his own before the others arrived. Two days later, Leros began to train Yuna in technique, criticizing her for not improving as he had ordered her to. She tried to defend herself verbally, and then physically as they dueled, but she wasn't able to win either way. He swiftly defeated her for her lack of improvement, but stopped when he heard something. Suddenly Rama attacked the two of them and they tried to repel him. They were unable to defeat him, so they retreated, meeting the other four Toa. Ilos rallied them together as the Toa Recla, and with their spirits renewed, Leros and Yuna swiftly put Rama down. About one day later, Yuna and the others met up to discuss things. Soon the entirety of the X-Rahkshi arrived, claiming that they would win. Their leader was then blindsided by the X-Skakdi, who entered into battle as well. Yuna faced off with Lami of the Rahkshi. The fight was swift, with Yuna winning easily. Ilos revealed his powers as the X-Toa in his fight with Kes and Toreq, and began to explain things to the team about his powers. After about a day, he had composed his thoughts and explained to the others that he used a disguise in fear of accidentally wounding innocents and being blamed. He was told that the others wouldn't have harmed him, but he said that in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell if that would have held true. He told them that he had Fire, Water and pure energy powers. He didn't want to become an enemy to the Toa, and as such, left his identity always hidden, leaving that as one of the last things he said. The team rushed to the forests where the Rahi were going crazy. They managed to overcome the Rahi problem and headed into a cave where it was coming from, only to meet the other factions inside. Yuna and Gerat fought Jurges, taking it down with relative ease. When Ilos realized the cave was filling with radiation, the Toa fled through the exit he created. They regrouped after this, discussing how it couldn't be mere coincidence that the various X-Force empowered beings were all on Recla Nui. Ilos began expressing that it had to be fate, which was challenged, but they got over it, and split into groups of two to cross the island and investigate anything suspicious. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes, and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Yuna and Leros primarily fighting Lami. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, empowering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. One day later, Kes caused an attack that split the Toa. Eiros, Gerat and Yuna went off together and encountered Toreq, fighting against the various commanders of the Exo-Armor Matoran units. The three Toa intervened and stopped Toreq from killing the six Matoran. Toreq had some wounds, but not enough to be easily defeated. The Toa hammered him with their attacks before he could stop them, and brought him down. Keris executed Toreq, and Seiza soon arrived, happy that Toreq was dead; but bringing a warning of some sort, and that they all had to flee. When they found a cave to take refuge in, he explained the situation to the group, getting protest from most of them for his cowardice and not acting immediately. During these verbal attacks, he tried to defend himself, but found himself losing, and regretted his choices in life. He said he would change if he could, and that he would do the right things from that point on, making Eiros and Gerat believe him, to the point where Gerat extended an offer to join the Toa Recla. Yuna continued to oppose him, claiming he hadn't changed, or it was too late. She said she would accept him if he proved it, but he wasn't sure how. After some more time, they heard something, and checked the area, finding nothing, but soon the Junker Seriun arrived and tried to kill all of them, having received permission to do so. Seiza tried to stop him, and bought time for the others to escape through a hole he made in the cave with his powers of Lightning, an extent of his Storm powers. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Yuna tried to back up Ilos, but was sent over the ravine. She was saved by the Void Foundation from falling to her death, and was sealed in a steel coffin on another side of the island, where she was informed that the island's structure was going due to all the fighting, and that the Foundation had the power to fix it, but wouldn't. She was released, and thrust into a fight with Kes. While she fought, she was unable to do much damage, and was saved by Ice powers, believing it to be Leros. It turned out to be a new Toa, Cesare, who saved her. He claimed he was there looking for a challenge, and fought in her place against Kes, easily defeating him, and even stealing some of his powers with his weapon, killing Kes, and then departing, leaving Yuna behind. Yuna managed to control a Muaka with her Begasu and ride back to the others, attacking the Eruo when she couldn't find the others. Eiros appeared and helped her, bringing her back to the others. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. Yuna managed to reverse the damage to the island while the fighting went on. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa raced off to protect the Matoran. Abilities & Traits Yuna has a bit of a rough personality, but is otherwise refined, though often competitive and cocky. She believes in only getting her job done, and would like to do it as fast as she could, even if that means doing it alone. She has a tendency not to think things through in the heat of the moment in battle, resulting in her usually taking damage. Yuna believes in using the same strategy that always worked for her in the past, to the point where she cannot adapt to new combat situations, always doing the same thing, even if it has already failed her once before. Her stubborn belief in using the same strategy nearly gets her killed sometimes, simply because she cannot adapt. As a Toa, she has an innate control over the elemental power of Lightning. Mask & Tools Yuna wears a Kanohi Begasu, Great Mask of Rahi Control, and wields a Crescent Clawed Blade. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' *''The Dystopian Island (Mentioned Only)'' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Hi-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Begasu Wearers Category:Koji